Detroit is Beautiful In The Spring
by Nix1978
Summary: Please don't read if not comfortable. Tag to 04x25 'To Hell and Back'. Rated M for a reason


*****WARNING FOR A LITTLE SMUTTY*****

**Tag to 04x25 'To Hell and Back'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything**

'I hear Detroit is beautiful in the spring'

Derek couldn't help but smile as Emily said those words. He tried his best not to let anyone else on the plane see, but he couldn't help but look right into her eyes and smile knowingly.

After Hotch finished giving his directions to everyone, Derek let his head fall against the head rest as they finished off the plane journey. Every now then he would sneak a little glance at Emily who was busying herself reading some of the case papers. Once or twice she caught him looking as he could just see the corner of her mouth rise a little as she was trying to stop herself smirking.

He knew if he didn't stop looking at her they would eventually be caught out… Hotch already looked at them like they were a pair of naughty school kids. Morgan wandered if he had his suspicions… He was a profiler. Of course he would, but they would continue to try their best to keep their secret from everyone.

To stop the temptation of looking at her any more, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to the last time they were in Detroit on a case.

_After his shower, Morgan threw on some jeans and T-shirt, sprayed some aftershave on and made his way down to the hotel bar for a drink. It had been a tough case and they were all glad it was over. He needed the drink to unwind before going to sleep. He needed to get the vision of those dead girls out of his mind._

_As he walked into the bar he smiled to himself as he saw the familiar outline of the woman sat at the bar. She looked like she was in her own little world, nursing the drink in front of her. _

_Not wanting to startle her, he approached her gently, but before he made it to her she turned to face him, becoming aware of his presence from his familiar musk._

_When she looked at him, she gave a slightly sad smile and then looked back to her drink._

"_Hey, you ok Emily?" He said in that deep gruff voice._

"_Yeah, just trying to forget the day. You?"_

"_Ditto." He said smiling at her._

_Emily signalled to the bar man to come over, "Can I get another one of these and a scotch on the rocks please."_

_Morgan looked at her and grinned, "You ordering for me? Am I that predictable?"_

_She turned to face him again, "Yes you are. Tell me you were going to order anything else and drinks are on me all night."_

"_All night? I should really lie and say I was gonna have brandy, but you're a profiler so that wouldn't work would it?"_

"_No it wouldn't."_

_The bar man came over and placed both their drinks on the bar. Morgan picked his straight up and downed it in one._

"_Whoa Morgan. You on a mission or something?"_

_Raising his eyebrows at her, "Yeah."_

_They spent the next hour drinking and talking about the case trying to figure out the thought processes of the monster who murdered those girls. _

_As Morgan finished his latest drink, Emily went to get the barman's attention. _

"_No Emily. No more. Do you fancy getting out of here?"_

"_What for?"_

"_It's a lovely spring night out there and I wanna forget everything we just talked about. I want some fresh air. Come on, may be it'll clear our heads of all this crap. Get that down your neck." He said pointing to her glass._

_She looked at him for a few seconds then looked back to her drink, picked it up and quickly finished it off._

"_Come on then." Emily said jumping off her stool_

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_They hadn't walked far when they came to the gates of a park. The reflection from the lake inside could be seen for miles. _

"_Hey Morgan, let's go in there. The lake looks beautiful."_

"_Ok, whatever you want."  
>They walked slowly towards the lake. Morgan noticed that as they were nearly there, Emily had moved in closer to him. <em>

"_What's up? You cold?"_

"_A little, but it's good. I feel like I can breathe out here."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I don't know, sometimes it just feels a little claustrophobic cooped up in these hotels. You can't escape your thoughts. Do you know what I mean?"_

"_As weird as that sounds, I totally get what you mean."_

_When they got to the lake, Emily stopped and stared into the distance. Morgan watched her close her eyes and take a deep breath in. _

_She slowly opened her eyes and looked towards Morgan who was smiling back at her._

"_What?" _

"_Nothing."_

"_Morgan, you're looking at me weird."_

"_You just looked different for a minute then."_

"_Different?"_

"_Yeah. Like you were in another place."_

"_Now you are being weird."_

"_Em, do you really think I'm predictable?"_

"_Where did that come from?"_

_He didn't reply, just continued to look at her intensely. _

"_Has the whisky gone to your head Morgan?"_

"_A little. You?"_

"_Well I'm not drunk if that's what you're asking."_

"_Good, so this won't be taking advantage then."_

_Morgan leaned in towards her, his lips just an inch away from hers. He paused waiting for her to move away from him, but she stayed perfectly still. _

_Making up the rest of the distance his lips lightly touched hers. _

_She could smell the liquor on his breath and it made her want to taste it. She pressed her lips harder into his and slightly parted them, inviting him in. _

_He didn't need any further encouragement and allowed his tongue to explore her mouth._

_The kiss became deeper and more desperate and as they broke from it, they were both slightly out of breath, the alcohol intoxicating their minds._

"You didn't predict I was gonna do that did you?"

_Emily looked at him with a small smirk, biting her lower lip. "What bought that on?"_

_"Being here with you, it just felt like all that other stuff had gone away and right now it's just us and well you look..." He stopped._

_"I look what?" _

_He didn't respond straight away. Instead he smiled and took hold of her hands, "You didn't complain."_

_"No I didn't. May be it's the alcohol."_

_Morgan's faced scrunched up a little, "You said you weren't drunk. Is that the only way I'm going to get you to kiss me? If you're drunk?"_

_Emily giggled at him, "Have I dented that ego?"_

_Morgan's face turned into a sulk, but he still had hold of her hands. _

_He didn't respond but just looked at her with eyebrows raised. A sly smile crept across her face and she intertwined her fingers with his._

_"Derek Morgan, you don't have to get me drunk to kiss me. How come you've never kissed me before?"_

_"I was too scared you'd have me in an arm lock before I'd be able to slip you the tongue" he said with a wink._

_"So what's different tonight?"_

_"Dunno, you seem different."_

_"So, do you want to forget everything for a while longer?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Come on." _

_She released her grip on one of his hands and led him away still holding the other. They walked along the edge of the lake and then down an embankment under a small bridge. Emily stopped underneath and stood with her back against the three foot high wall. As she fell against the wall she pulled Morgan with her and took hold of his other hand once again. She pulled him into her for another kiss. This time though it was more intense. Deeper and a little frantic. Both Agents let their hands wander all over each other and as she slipped her hands under his shirt and gently ran her fingertips around his waistband, Morgan move his hands up to run his fingers through her hair._

"_You wanna go back to the hotel?" He whispered into mouth, not wanting to break away from her soft lips._

_He felt her shake her head real slow, "Nope." She breathed._

"_Here?" Morgan said surprised._

_She pulled out of the kiss but didn't release her fingers from the rim of his waistband._

"_Derek, it's beautiful out here. Look…." She turned her head to look up the embankment at the clear jet black sky littered with shining stars and a full moon. They were surrounded by trees and could smell the copious amount of flowers in bloom. She looked back at Derek who was not looking at what she had been looking at. He was still transfixed intently on her with a smile on his face._

"_What?" She asked as a smile also crept across her face._

"_You're right. What I'm looking at is very beautiful."_

_Emily couldn't hide her little embarrassment and looked down as her smile got bigger._

"_You sure you wanna stay out here?"_

"_I don't want to go back there. I told you, I can't breathe in those places sometimes Derek."_

"_Ok. Anything you say…Oh and I love it when you call me Derek by the way."_

_Moving her gaze up to meet his once again she whispered, "Yeah?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Ok then Derek, help me forget the day some more."_

_He just about saw the wicked grin appear before he felt her lips back on his and her fingers now on his belt buckle._

_He ran his lips gently down her cheek, the warmth of his breath sending shivers down her body. He stopped at her neck and let his tongue lightly caress her skin. He felt her head fall back slightly exposing the front of her neck. He moved his kisses along her collar bone and let them linger in the dip in the middle of her neck._

_He felt her fingertips tracing circles on the back of his head. That touch alone drove him crazy and he felt his hardness pressing against the fabric of his jeans.  
>He moved his hands up her body and around the back to the zipper of her dress. He had no intention of removing the dress entirely, but was well aware of the restrictions should it remain intact. He lowered the zipper about half way down and felt no resistance from Emily at all. Moving his hands up to the straps of her dress, he slowly guided the fabric down her arms and in turn the top of her dress slipped down over her creamy breasts that were supported by the black lace bra. <em>

_He looked up to meet her with his eyes and a grin, "Do you always wear lace on a case?"_

"_Well you never know who you're going to meet do you?"_

_Morgan's eyes widened and she could see a little disappointment in them._

"_Hey I was kidding Derek." She giggled, "I just packed the first few ones I could get my hands on. We were in a rush remember?"_

_His eyes returned to a smile, "Well I'm glad you were in a rush."_

_Not breaking the eye contact, Morgan moved his arms down to her thighs and lifted her up onto the wall. As her thighs met the cold brickwork, she traced a line down his back with her hands from his shoulders to the base of his T-Shirt. She started to tug at the fabric and instinctively he lifted his arms allowing her to remove it. She then cupped his face in her hands and moved in to kiss him. This time deeper and more desperate than before. Their tongues explored each other's mouths as their breaths became more and more rapid. _

_Her one hand wandered down to the crotch of his jeans and she felt the straining fabric. As she released the zipper, he moved down to take a nipple in his mouth through the lace. He bit down a little harder than he meant to as he felt her push his jeans down releasing his erection. She let out a little cry of pain._

"_I'm sorry." Morgan said breathlessly._

"_No Derek, It's good. I like it."_

_Without needing any more encouragement he went back to work on the creamy mounds before him. As he did her felt her dainty hand take hold of his shaft and he let out a quiet growl. _

_He lifted his head up to meet hers and kissed her deeply once more. His hands wandered up her thighs and under the hem of her skirt. The skin on his fingers felt a little rough on her smooth skin, but it just made her anticipate his touch even more as he reached her lace panties. His fingers lingered at the edge of the fabric, not waiting for permission, but teasing her. He knew it was working as he felt her tip her hips a little, pushing herself against his fingers harder. He traced his fingers over the top of the fabric and he heard a few small moans escape her mouth and fall into his._

_He felt her hand moving up and down his length and she was increasing the pace as her own breath rate sped up._

_Not being able to take his teasing anymore she moaned, "Derek, please…"_

_He broke out of the kiss to look at her face at this moment. She was too wound up to manifest a smile, but the want in her eyes was incredible and beautiful to watch. _

"_Whatever you want Emily." He whispered._

_He didn't take his eyes off her face as he gently moved the fabric to one side and allowed his fingers to find her nub. He watched as she closed her eyes a little tighter and could just see the top of her chest rising and falling much heavier as he formed little circles with his fingers.. _

_Her wetness was an indication she was more than ready for him so he allowed one finger to enter her and watched as a small smile of relief crept across her face._

"_Jesus Emily, you're driving me crazy." He breathed._

_She opened her eyes and her big dark orbs met his. Her smile widened and she moved in closer to him. Still massaging his shaft, she leant down and kissed him on his neck and used her other hand to lightly rake her nails down his back. She felt him shiver slightly at her touch and heard him moan. _

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzled her face in his neck and pulled him closer into her. _

_He knew what she wanted. _

_He felt her hold on a little tighter as he entered her. The feel of her surrounding him as he did was incredible. They had worked together for nearly two years and he had tried really hard not to think about what this moment would feel like from the day he laid eyes on her. He of course couldn't help but think of it and there was no doubt that this felt better than anything he had imagined. Everything they went through…. Everything they saw together meant they shared something that no-one else ever could. He could not imagine feeling this close to anyone else, ever again._

_They rocked together and as they hit a rhythm, Emily loosened her grip around his neck and came face to face with him. They watched each other for a few seconds, taking in every word that they were silently saying with their eyes. The pace quickened naturally and he could feel she was close as she tightened around him. Their breaths became more rapid and as he felt her release around him, he swallowed her cries with a kiss, allowing himself to spill inside of her at the same time._

_They remained embraced, Emily's head on his shoulder, as their breaths calmed. After a few minutes he felt her warm breath on his skin and heard her whisper, _

"_Derek…_

"….. Derek."

Morgan opened his eyes to see Emily hovering above him, gently shaking his arm, "Derek, we're here come on."

He looked around and saw he was back on the plane. Shaking his head to wake up properly, he jumped up and walked quickly to catch up with Emily.

"What were you dreaming about then Derek?" she said quietly enough so that no-one would hear.

"Why?"

"Well you had a big smile on your face."

"I was just reminiscing." He said with a big grin.

"Really? About what?"

"Just about how beautiful Detroit is in the spring."

Emily moved in closer, "Shh Derek, you're going to give us away." She whispered.

"No chance princess… but I was thinking, once we've wrapped this case up, fancy a trip down memory lane?"

Emily rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile at him….. That was all the answer he needed.


End file.
